


La cinta blanca

by Seadragonfics



Series: La cinta roja [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/confort, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [Kanon, Saga] [Oneshot] Algo tan insignificante como una cinta blanca puede llegar a jugar un papel esencial en la vida de dos personas. Este fic es la continuación de "La cinta roja", pero puede comprenderse sin leer aquel (aunque leerlo complementa el contexto de la historia).





	La cinta blanca

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es la continuación de "La cinta roja", pero puede comprenderse sin leer aquel (aunque leerlo complementa el contexto de la historia).

**2\. La cinta blanca.**

 

–Señor, solicito una nueva cinta roja. Ayer la mía salió volando a causa del viento y no pude recuperarla. Shura me dio la suya y ahora él no tiene.

Shion miró a Aioros mostrando comprensión. El Caballero de Sagitario era un muchacho muy capaz, atento, siempre dispuesto a prestar ayuda, no era en absoluto descuidado. En un principio le pareció extraño que Aioros hubiese aceptado la cinta de Shura sin haber esperado a obtener una nueva, pero enseguida supuso que, para Sagitario, recibir como regalo la cinta de un compañero significaba algo que jamás lograría comprender. Así pues, el Patriarca abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y cogió uno de los retales que había ordenado cortar de sobra en previsión a que alguna de las cintas entregadas se extraviase. Al fin y al cabo, los futuros Caballeros de Oro todavía eran niños y las telas suelen perderse.

–Yo... también solicito una nueva cinta blanca. –Saga avanzó un paso y se colocó al mismo nivel que Aioros. Ambos habían acudido al Templo del Patriarca aquella mañana para informar acerca de cómo había transcurrido la jornada de entrenamiento del día anterior.

–¿Tú también has perdido la cinta, Saga?

 

_Tan pronto como dejó al último niño en su templo, Saga regresó de inmediato a la Casa de Géminis. Entró corriendo, con el cabello revuelto a causa del fuerte viento que se había levantado y mentalmente agotado porque había sido incapaz de hacerse entender ante unos niños mientras que Aioros había demostrado una facilidad aplastante para relacionarse con ellos y hacerse querer._

_–¿Adónde vas tan deprisa, Saga?_

_Una voz resonó en el interior del Templo de los Gemelos. Acto seguido, una sombra surgió de detrás de una columna y, al dejarse iluminar por un haz de luz solar que todavía se colaba desde el pórtico, se convirtió en un muchacho idéntico al Caballero de Géminis._

_–¿Adónde voy a ir, Kanon? Más bien querrás saber de dónde vengo._

_–Vienes de entrenar. Os han nombrado niñeras._

_Su gemelo sabía más de lo que parecía. Desde que tenía cinco años, y debido a la condena que lo obligaba a permanecer escondido, Kanon había perfeccionado su habilidad para ocultarse de la vista de otros habitantes del Santuario, y al mismo tiempo se las ingeniaba para saber lo que ocurría en casi cualquier rincón del recinto sagrado. Saga no sabía cómo su hermano menor lograba dicha proeza, pero siempre se sorprendía por la capacidad de anticipación que caracterizaba a su gemelo._

_–No somos niñeras, Kanon. –Se defendió Saga, avergonzado–._ _Solo nos hacemos cargo de los pequeños._

_–Ya... –dijo el otro, incrédulo–. ¿Y qué tal ha ido?_

_–Pues tenemos que llevar cintas en la frente para saber a qué grupo pertenece cada uno. Camus, Milo, Afrodita, el italiano y yo llevamos las blancas. –Saga se apartó el flequillo y señaló su frente–. El entrenamiento ha ido bien, pero muchos no entienden el griego todavía. Aunque, a decir verdad, me parece que más de uno se hace el tonto. Creo que saben más de lo que parece. –Saga resumía la intensa jornada mientras caminaba junto a su hermano hacia el interior de la vivienda que compartían–. Nos han dividido en dos grupos. Cinco niños para Aioros y cuatro para mí._

_–¿Y por qué a ti te asignaron uno menos? Si el inútil es Aioros... –Kanon siempre renegaba de Sagitario, no porque éste fuese un muchacho aborrecible, sino porque se había acostumbrado a que su gemelo se refiriese a él más como un rival que como un camarada. Parecía increíble lo mentiroso que podía llegar a ser Saga: delante de todos era el mejor compañero que Aioros podría tener, mientras que a sus espaldas, soltaba demonios por la boca casi cada vez que se refería a él–. ¿Es porque Libra no está y sois impares?_

_–Solo somos impares porque tú no puedes salir a entrenar con nosotros. –Saga se dejó caer en el sillón del salón y desanudó la cinta blanca que presionaba su frente mientras se hundía en el mullido cojín. Acusaba el cansancio del largo día, mientras que su hermano, que permanecía de pie frente a él y alternaba el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna y en otra, parecía estar fresco como una rosa–._ _Si el Santuario reconociera tu existencia estarías en mi equipo, Kanon._

_–¿Ah sí? ¿Estás seguro? –El gemelo menor alzó una ceja, cruzó los brazos y se sentó en el brazo del sillón en el que reposaba Saga–. ¿Y por qué estás tan convencido de que yo no preferiría estar en el grupo de Aioros?_

_–Porque lo sé._

_Saga agarró el brazo de su hermano y comenzó a anudar la cinta blanca alrededor de su antebrazo hasta conseguir una suerte de vendaje similar a los que Kanon utilizaba para entrenar a escondidas._

_–Quédate esto, te lo regalo._

_Kanon observó su brazo con extrañeza. No era la primera vez que Saga le regalaba algo, pero sí la primera en que lo hacía de aquella manera._

 

–¿Tú también has perdido la cinta, Saga? –Repitió el Patriarca ante el silencio de Géminis.

–Eh... sí. –Saga mintió mientras estrujaba los bajos de su camiseta–. Lo lamento señor. Yo también he perdido mi cinta.

 


End file.
